1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle face wiping device and an image recording device, and particularly relates to a nozzle face wiping device and an image recording device that wipe out the nozzle face of an ejection head by the use of a wiping web.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an inkjet head (ejection head) mounted to an inkjet printing device (image recording device) is used, a foreign body such as the residue of ink and paper dust adheres to a nozzle face. The adhesion of the foreign body to the nozzle face causes an ejection defect such as non-ejection and an ejection direction defect. Therefore, in the inkjet printing device, the cleaning of the nozzle face is regularly performed. As one cleaning method of this nozzle face, there is known a method of wiping out the nozzle face by a flat wiping member having absorption (wiping web).
The wiping of the nozzle face by the wiping web is performed by, for example, pressing and contacting the wiping web wound around a pressure member such as a pressure roller to the nozzle face of an inkjet head that moves in a certain direction. In this case, whether to wipe out the nozzle face is switched by whether to contact the wiping web to the nozzle face.
In Patent Literatures 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-73145) and 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-240507), there is suggested a method of reciprocating a pressure member by a reciprocating mechanism as a method of switching the contact/separation of a wiping member to a nozzle face. Moreover, in Patent Literatures 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-83900) and 4 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-234667), there is suggested a method of switching the contact/separation of a wiping member to a nozzle face by reciprocating the entire wiping device by a reciprocating mechanism.
As a method of switching the contact/separation of a wiping member to a nozzle face, in addition, there is known a method of reciprocating an inkjet head.
By the way, the wiping of a nozzle face by a wiping web is normally performed while running the wiping web. Further, the running direction of this wiping web is normally set to a direction opposite to the relative movement direction of the nozzle face. That is, for example, in a case where the nozzle face is wiped out by pressing and contacting the wiping web to the nozzle face of a moving inkjet head by a pressure member, the nozzle face is wiped out by running the wiping web in the direction opposite to the movement direction of the inkjet head. Therefore, the direction in which the nozzle face can be wiped out is limited to one direction. Then, in Patent Literatures 3 and 4, it is suggested to switch the running direction of the wiping web by switching the direction of the entire wiping device.